debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Ramsey Murdoch
Summary Ramsey Murdoch is a rat-faced underworld appraiser and a con artist with a literal heart of gold. He forms an uneasy alliance with Percy to save his own skin from the bounty hunter Zora. His epithet, "Goldbricker", can transmute his body and anything around him into solid gold and back. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C Name: Ramsey Murdoch, Ugly rat man (By Zora) Origin: Epithet Erased Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human, Inscribed, Epithet User, Underworld Appraiser Attack Potency: At least Street level (Broke Zora's gun. Can harm those who can harm him) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak Human Combat Speed: Supersonic Reaction Speed: Supersonic (Can react to Percy who can dance around bullets) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: At least Street level (Bullets in the verse only deal minor impact damage. Tanked getting hit by Zora) Stamina: Average (Has a stamina stat of 2) Range: Standard Melee Range Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Achievements (Draws art commissions), Aura (All epithet users have an aura around them), Consumption (Type 1. Can eat screws and drink from pinecones to regain stamina and health), Transmutation (Allows him to transmute objects into solid gold and back, which even includes himself. He is able to turn objects into gold from a distance and can do this to disorient his opponents by making their weapons worthless or making their clothes too heavy. Although, the effect seems to only last a day at most. Ramsey can move normally while he turns his whole body gold and is even able to repair severe damage done to him, such as reattaching his severed arm.), Instinctive Reaction (Can instinctively turn himself into gold), Duplication (Ramsey can duplicate an object he has in his possession into an almost perfect golden copy.), Regeneration (High-Low. Characters regenerate after winning a battle. Giovannia could regenerate back his broken bones. In his Gold Form he can re-attach cut off limbs and heal them from their previous injuries), Possibly Immortality (Type 6. Mera's bones breaking were viewed as -1 damage this doesn't only apply to Mera as she broke Sylvie's ribs), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (When turning his body fully gold he was immune to Percy's electricity), Age Manipulation & Corrosion Inducement (Pure Gold doesn't corrode so Zora can't age him) Standard Equipment: Pinecone that when drunk from, restores some of the users stamina Intelligence: Genius (Ramsey is a skilled con artist. He's a freelance artist who has an art degree, but he seems to use his talents for forgery. Tricked many businesses into embezzlement. Stated by WoG that, "Ramsey wrote down the basics of his powers on a piece of paper because he was afraid of his memory of his epithet being erased. Ramsey didn’t write down what his word was, or even how he could do any of those things. But it didn’t matter. Ramsey is a clever guy. Just seeing that limited information was enough to make him think “Hm. If I can morph gold and turn myself into gold, maybe I can reattach fallen limbs. If that’s the case, I can get my own arm cut off to remove the eraser cuff with no negative consequences, thus turning my powers back on and saving us from Zora.” Within 30 seconds Ramsey had already forgotten what his power was again, but he remembered that he thought it was a good idea to cut his arm off. It was a stupid-sounding plan, but it was better than getting cut in half with a sword. So he gave it a shot.") Weaknesses: Fools Gold's copies don't last very long and seemingly decay after a short time. The effects of his transmutation seems to only last a day at most. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Webseries Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Human Characters Category:Epithet Erased Category:Human Achievers Category:Aura Users Category:Consumption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Cartoon Characters